Friends Forever
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: Jim & Melinda are high school sweethearts. Soon, everything is ruined by a harmless lie. PLEASE REVIEW. Please Read Whole Plot inside.
1. Plot

**This is a 6 Part Fic.**

**Friends Forever: **Graduation is right around the corner for ex-high school sweethearts Jim and Melinda. Everything was pulled apart by a lie. Jim & Melinda reminisce about their past while they were together.

**The Truth Is Out: **The real truth behind Jim's fiasco is revealed. Melinda & Jim try to make things work again.

**Happily nEver After: **Melinda reveals her secret she has been hiding to Jim. Things change drasticly for Jim when something bad happens to him.

**Amnesiac Bound: **An encounter with bullies leaves Jim's life hanging in danger. A temporary amnesiac Jim starts growing close to Melinda as she takes care for him. Jim starts getting his memories back little by little.

**I Remember: **Jim's memories come back. What will happen when Jim finds out Melinda has been lying to the hospital staff on who she really is?

**She Loves Him...He Loves Her...Not?: **Can Jim overcome the guilt he feels and forgive Melinda for what she has done? Things take major turns for Jim & Melinda.


	2. Friends Forever

_**This is a kind of sad fic about Melinda and Jim. It's based on the song "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C.**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW!!!**_

**As we go on****  
We remember****  
All the times we****  
Had together****  
And as our lives change****  
Come whatever****  
We will still be****  
Friends Forever**

Melinda stepped into the school auditorium looking at the hundreds of people in the room. Everyone was babbling around. You couldn't understand what they were saying but it didn't matter to Melinda anyway. All she wanted to know was where Jim was sitting. She tried to look over the crowd of people until she saw him standing in a corner talking to his friends and _her_ when he looked up straight to Melinda. As he saw her he immediately looked away again. Melinda's heart broke in thousand pieces. She and Jim used to be so close. Their relationship had been something special.

Melinda felt as someone grabbed her arm and saw her best friend Andrea standing there. They hugged each other before they went to their seats. Luckily they were sitting next to each other during the ceremony. It didn't take long until the principal took the microphone and began to speak. Everyone went over to their seats and sat down. Melinda looked on her right and saw Jim sitting on the other side of the aisle. She couldn't help but stare at him and drifted off in a memory.

_Melinda and Jim were laying on Melinda's bed making out heavily.__ They didn't wear anything but their underwear. Suddenly Melinda stopped. "What's wrong?" Jim asked her breathlessly. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." She looked him deep in the eyes. "I love you, too, baby." He kissed her again. They rolled around in the bed as they fell down on the floor. Melinda landed on tom of Jim. They both couldn't stop laughing. Melinda rolled off of him and wrapped her arm around him as he did the same. "I will always be together with you." He kissed her head. "Even when I'm old and ugly?" she wanted to know. "Honey, there's no way you ever get ugly. You're the most beautiful person in the world. And-" he couldn't end his sentence because he felt her lips on his. Melinda kissed him with all her feelings for him. "And our kids will be right as beautiful as you are." He ended his sentence after the kiss. "Kids? How many do you want?" she asked. "Well, I was thinking about 4. What do you think?" he looked down at her. "So many? Then we really need a big house!" she said seriously but liking the idea. "We will. I'll work my ass off to offer you a good life. I want you to be happy." He said lovingly making tears falling down Melinda's cheeks. "Hey, baby what's wrong?" he asked her as he felt the tears of her. "You… Are just so… Sweet." She said quietly. "All the things you plan for our future. The way you care about me. You really make me feel loved and protected." Melinda added. "That's because you _are_ loved and protected. All I want for my future is to be with you and make you happy." He stroked her back. "I want the same for you." She looked up to him. They came closer to each other until their lips met. They kissed each other passionately._

Melinda came back to reality. She smiled at the memory. "Happy times." She sighed ad the principal called one name of a student. Melinda was still watching Jim but as he looked over to her she quickly looked away. When she couldn't feel his glace on her anymore she looked back to him again. Suddenly she found herself back in a memory again.

_It was a few weeks after the first memory. Jim sat down on the couch in his room making Melinda sit next to him. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "__Honey, we need to talk." Jim said seriously. "What's wrong? Did I do anything?" Melinda asked worried. "No, you did everything alright. I'm the problem. I did something wrong and now I have to bear the consequences." He looked down on the floor. "Jim, it can't be that bad. I love you and you love me. Nothing can ever be bad as long as we are together." She said. As Jim heard this a tear rolled down his cheek and Melinda wiped it away. "Mel, you have to believe me… I didn't want it. I was just weak and lost control about everything." He nearly whispered. "What are you talking about, babe?" she asked confused. "I-I… Slept with Becca got her pregnant." He said very fast. "WHAT?" she was shocked and got up. "Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't want it. It just happened and it didn't mean anything." He fell on his knees in front of her. "Sure you just sleep with a fucking girl and don't want it when you couldn't even do it with me, Jim." She said madly. "You know what? We're over! I can't be together with a man who rather sleeps with any girls than with me. You're disgusting. I _never_ want to see you again. Don't call me or anything." Melinda said and left his room. That was it. Their perfect relationship was over. Melinda cried as she ran out of his house._

Now she sat in the school auditorium and looked to the ground as tears were running down her cheeks. They broke up 4 months ago but it still hurt her to remember it.

On the other side Jim was sitting on his seat feeling uncomfortable in his seat. He looked at Melinda feeling really bad about what he had done to her. He still loved her more than anything in the world. It broke his heart to see her sitting on her seat on the other side of the aisle. He could tell that she was crying what felt him even worse.

Jim stared at Melinda. He looked away as she glanced back over by him. Jim watched her at the corner of his eyes. He was soon lost in a memory.

_Jim & Melinda were driving in a big snowstorm from one of Jim's relatives wedding. "Jim, maybe we should just go back home" Melinda said. He quickly took his off eyes off the road for a second and looked at her "Melinda, I want to, I need to take you somewhere" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "You can take me there tomorrow, the weather is so bad, lets just go home" Melinda said. "No, we'll be fine" Jim took his hand off the steering wheel and steered with one hand and took his hand in her hand. "Do you trust me" Jim asked. Melinda looked at Jim "Yes I trust you" Melinda said. "Ok then we'll be fine out here" Jim said. Jim drove out of town and pulled up to one of his relative's cabin up north. "Where are we" Melinda asked. "You'll see" Jim said. He got out of his truck and went to her side and helped her out. They both walked to the back of the house. "Jim, seriously what is going on" Melinda asked curiously. "You'll see it in one minute" Jim said. Jim took her to the back of the house "So what are we looking for" Melinda asked. Jim pointed at the snowman that he built earlier today. Melinda laughed then stopped when she seen the heart shaped not attatched to the snowman's heart that said I love you. "That's why I had to show it to you. I'm so nervous to say it to you, i'm afraid the right words won't come out" Jim seemed really nervous. Melinda' turned around to face Jim and her face was like frozed as she looked at Jim. Jim studied her face "Your all I ever think about, I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about you. We've been best friends since we were in kindergarden. I know what I really feel for you. I'm in love with you" Jim said. Melinda was still speechless. "It's ok. You don't have to say anyth..........." Jim started to say and was surprised when Melinda pulled him in and kissed him "I love you too" Melinda said. "You do" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah, I have the same feelings you just explained. When I think about you I can't eat or sleep" Melinda said. A smile appeared on Jim's face "So does this mean we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend" Melinda asked. "Yes" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again and put her arms around his neck while he rested his hands at her waist. They made out as the pure white snow fell from the sky._

_  
_Jim's eyes filled with regret as he stared at Melinda. He wishes he could tell her the turth but he couldn't, he couldn't betray his friend's wishes. His friend Becca was raped by someone and she didn't want anyone to know so she only told Jim and Jim being as nice as he is said he would help her raise the baby because he didn't want to see her go through it alone.

The principal started calling the graduates to the stage in alphabetical order. After about 20 students were called up to get there diplomas. Jim walked up and got his diploma, he shook hands with the principal and all the teachers up on stage and walked back to her seat. Melinda was called up on stage to get her diploma about 50 students later. Jim watched as Melinda get her diploma. Jim suddenly found himself lost in another memory.

_Melinda walked into Jim's room. Jim's had the room that had a front door that people walk in and out of. Melinda held a large envelope in his hand. Jim was sitting on his bed and had the exact same envelope in his hand. They both applied to Pepperdine University in California together and they didn't want to be apart. "Mine came" Melinda said. "So did mine" Jim said. They both seemed nervous. Jim stood up "Want me to open yours and you can open mine" Jim asked. Melinda kissed him "Please, i'm too nervous to even open mine". Jim kissed her back and took her envelope and handed her his envelope. "Same" Jim replied "Ok, lets open them" Jim added. Melinda nodded and they both started to open their envelopes. They both looked at the letters "Ok now switch" Melinda said. They switched papers. Smiles both grew on there faces as they both went into each other's arms "We got in" Melinda kissed him. "Thank god" Jim kissed her. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him "I love you so much" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim kissed her._

_  
_Jim watched as Melinda walked off the stage, she didn't even look happy. The smile on her face looked so forced to Jim. This time Jim was lost in another memory and this memory that he was thinking about wasn't that good as a matter of fact it was bad. Really bad.

_Jim was putting his books in his locker as Melinda walked to her locker that was a couple lockers from his. It was a few days after Melinda called off their relationship. Jim walked up to her "Can we please just talk" Jim said. "There is nothing to talk about" Melinda said, she didn't even look at him. "Melinda, it meant nothing. I promise you I didn't enjoy it. I was so drunk that night" Jim said. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU" Melinda screamed at him and slammed her locker shut. Everyone in the hall started to stare at them. "Melinda, keep it down will you" Jim mumbled as he watched everyone staring. Melinda smacked Jim hard across the face "JIM, LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY. I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOU. YOU DO NOT EXIST TO ME ANYMORE" Melinda screamed at him, she was holding her tears back. A teacher walked up to them "Mr. Clancy, maybe you should just leave for the rest of the day" Ms. Grant said to Jim. "Ok" Jim grabbed his bag off the floor and walked down the hall as the students stared at him. Jim rubbed his face as soon as he walked out of the school and tears started falling from his eyes. Jim realized he not only lost his girlfriend but also lost his best friend. That was the last time they spoke.__  
__  
_Jim sat in his seat uncomfortably as the ceremony proceeded. "Congratulations Class Of 2000 You did it" the principal said. All the students made noise and threw there caps in the air. Jim didn't even take his off and just threw it on the floor. All the students and guest started to crowd the auditorium up and Jim pushed through the crowd to get out of there and leave when he bumped into someone "Oh sorry" Jim turned around and noticed it was Melinda. "It's o....." Melinda noticed it was Jim as she turned around to see who bumped into her "k" Melinda finished. They both just stared at each other with hurt looks on there face.

**And if you got something****  
****That you need to say****  
****You better say it right now****  
****Because you ain't****  
****Got another day**

_**Thanks for reading. Tell us what you think. Please REVIEW!!! 3**_


	3. The Truth Is Out

**Here is Part 2 of the one shot "Friends Forever". It's going to get sad soon. Melinda isn't telling Jim something and that will majorly affect them in Part 3 when she tells him what she is hiding. **

**PLEASE COMMENT. Your reviews are what keeps me writing. So please REVIEW!**

**The Truth Is Out**

Jim & Melinda both stared at each other with hurt looks on there face. "Congratulations. Have a nice life" Jim said and walked away. "You too" Melinda said.

As the day slowly passed by everyone was getting ready for the prom. Melinda walked into the luxurious hall where the prom was being held with a bunch of girls. Melinda was wearing a blue dress with heels that matched. Jim & his friends well his only friends that still were friends with him. After everyone in school found out what he supposedly did everyone except his two friends Tim & Bobby turned there backs on him and practically made his life a living hell. "What's the man whore doing here" one of the students asked as they seen Jim. Melinda turned around and seen him. Jim stared at her and then turned around "I'm going I can't do this. I don't belong here" Jim said to his friends. "No your not. You belong here just as much as anyone else does" Bobby said. Jim sighed "Ok. I'm going out for some air. Go find your girlfriends, I'll be back in soon" Jim walked out the door. Melinda watched as Jim left and went outside.

As the night progressed, Jim's best friend Becca walked in. Becca wasn't pregnant anymore, she lost the baby after she lost her footing and fell down the stairs. Melinda rolled her eyes when she seen her walk in. Becca walked up to Melinda "Can we talk" Becca asked. Melinda scoffed and started to walked away. Becca grabbed Melinda's arm with her firm grip "I said we need to talk" Becca said. "Look, I do not want to talk to you. Your nothing but a whore" Melinda yanked her arm out of Becca's grip. "That's it" Becca grabbed Melinda's arm and pulled her out of the ballroom and closed the door. "You had some nerve doing that" Melinda said angrily. "SHUT UP and LISTEN" Becca said angrily to Melinda. "What" Melinda said. "Jim & I never had sex" Becca said. Melinda laughed hysterically "Then how do you explain how you got pregnant with his baby" Melinda said. "I WAS RAPED" Becca said. Melinda's face fell "Jim, didn't want me to go through it alone, so he said he did it. He tried to tell you the truth that day but you smacked him and said a lot of hateful things to him" Becca said. Melinda didn't know what to say. "He wanted to tell you but he didn't want to cause anymore damage then he already has. I still think he would of told you if the school didn't kick him out of his high school prom" Becca said. A few students and teacher locked the door so Jim couldn't get back in from outside. "All I can is thank god he is leaving tomorrow. He deserves a fresh start" Becca said and started to walk away. "Leaving" Melinda asked. "Yeah, he's starting his college credits early and taking classes in the summer" Becca said and walked away. Melinda felt really bad about how she treated him now. She went and grabbed her things and left the hall.

Melinda knocked on Jim's private door at his house. Nobody answered so she twisted the knob to see if it was open. Melinda seen Jim laying on his bed listening to his iPod. Jim got up as he seen the door open and took out his ear buds "What are you doing here" Jim asked. "Becca told me the truth" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim said.

There was silence in the room for some minutes. Melinda was still standing in the doorway and Jim laying on the bed. They looked at each other. "Why won't you sit down?" he asked shyly. "I-I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay or not." Melinda responded quietly and looked to the ground. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't want you to be here." He said and he got up and leaded Melinda to his bed. "Well, maybe because of how I acted?" she answered. "You just acted like this because of what I did." Jim didn't want her to feel bad about anything. "Or not did." She said sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just tha-"he said but was interrupted by Melinda. "Jim, stop it. You were helping your friend and I really appreciate it. You really _care _for people. There aren't many who'd do that. I just wish you'd have told me the truth. We could have sorted everything out. We could have found a solution for everything. Everything could have been so much easier for you and me. _For us_." Melinda nearly whispered the last part of her sentence. "I know. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what to do back then. I found Becca sitting in the hall of the school crying. I just couldn't let her sit like this. So I went to drink a tea with her and she told me about what had happened to her. I felt so sorry for her and told her that I'd help her because I couldn't let her go through this alone. We made up that I'd be the official father of the baby but we wouldn't be a in a relationship because you and me were a couple. Becca told me to tell you the truth and make you just pretend that you'd have forgiven me but I was too afraid to do it. Now I know I should have been honest with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I just wish I could go back in time and made everything alright again." Now he was looking to the ground. Melinda turned to him and looked at him. "Look, I should have listened to you when you came and said that you wanted to talk to me. I'm the one who should be sorry not you. I was just so damn stubborn and didn't want to hear anything else from you. I'm lucky that Becca insisted on talking to me today. Otherwise I'd never have found out about it." She said relieved and looked through the room noticing the packed suits in the corner of the room. "She also told me that you wanted to leave. Where are you going?" Melinda wanted to know. "I'm going to live with my aunt in Florida. I just can't take this anymore and everyone is just better off without me. There's nothing keeping me here where everybody thinks that I'm a man whore. I have had enough. My aunt let me work in her shop and I enrolled down at the community college so I'm all set." he said. "And what about college?" she wanted to know. "I won't go to college. There just has to be one person from our school and the hell would continue." He responded. "I wish I wouldn't have told anyone about you and Becca. I made your life a living hell." She apologized. "Mel, it's okay. You were upset and I really understand why. I think I world have done the same. So don't feel sorry." He didn't realize that he had called her 'Mel' again. "I know how that must sound now but I don't want you to go. I want you to go to Pepperdine and get into that Medical program you always dreamed off. You can't just spend your life in some flaky shop that your aunt owns" she said. "Why not?" he looked at her again. "Because you're important to me and I can't watch you ruin your future. Why don't you just come with me to college in California?" She said quickly and blushed. "You really want me to come with you after everything I did?" he asked her stunned. "We both made mistakes. I don't know if we can ever be a couple again but we could at least try to be close friends again. I acted the way I did because I was hurt. I didn't get why you'd prefer her than me but now everything has changed." She paused. "and maybe everyone will change their opinion about you when they see that I forgave you. Maybe everything will be easier for you than. I know that maybe doesn't mean that it really will turn out to be like this but please… Come with me." She nearly begged.

Jim just stood in front of her and couldn't believe what she had said. He thought about everything for a while. "You know what? Think about it for some time and tell me what you decided. But please don't go without saying goodbye." She got up from the bed and wanted to leave. "Melinda?" he asked. Melinda turned around and looked at him again. "What?" she wanted to know. Jim got up, too, and walked over to her. "I don't need to think about my decision. I would love to go to California with you. We just have a lot to figure out. I still have a lot of feelings for you and I would really appreciate it if we could be closer like we were before." He said with a little smile on his face. "Really?" Melinda asked excitedly. "Yes." He said. They both made a quick movement and hugged each other tightly. They both enjoyed being so close again and couldn't wait to go to California together.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


End file.
